SasuSaku Proposal
by Ms. Ayame
Summary: He had it all planned. He was going to ask her. But THIS. this is not what he was expecting. He had to figure things out fast or things could get bad very fast.


**SasuSaku Proposal**

* * *

**Author's Note: So this is my third story and I'm directly writing it after my Uchiha Family Morning stories and I guess imma try to write a good story so yeah. Okay so this story is not originally mine a friend of mine came up with the idea and I'm not giving her name but she knows who she is and mist of the credit goes to her. She helped so much and please review and gave me ideas for other stories and you will get credit for them. And thank you to CherryBlossomsBlooming for Favoriting Uchiha Family Mornings and giving me some amazing ideas for future stories. They were really good and I can't wait to use them.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Yeah I know. The stupid disclaimer. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO WHAT SO EVER. Okay I'm done now.**

* * *

He had the whole night planned. First he would pick her up and they would walk to the party building together. Konoha was celebrating some big event he couldn't remember. The they would have some fun and hang out with heir friends and then he would do it. He would pop _THE_ question.

He was so nervous he couldn't figure out what to wear. And by the time he did find something, he was going to be late to pick her up. He ran all the way to her house and dropped the velvet box once but recovered it before it was lost.

When he finally got to her house, she looked pissed. She had her arms crossed and was tapping her toe on the ground. Her face was knitted in a tight scowl. He smiled nervously and knew he was sweating from running and his nerves were already getting the best of him.

They walked to the building and they found their friends. They danced and had a good time and he knew it was the time. So he found Sakura talking with her girl friends. When she saw him walking towards her she smiled which caused him to get even more nervous.

When he finally stood next to her Ino knew something was up with him. Then it hit her. She smiled excitedly and Sakura looked at her with a confused look.

Sasuke cleared his throat and said "Sakura, I know we've been together for a while and I just want to say this".

Sakura then cut him off worried "Sasuke, if you are breaking up with me save it until tomorrow. Don't ruin this night for me".

Sasuke replied extremely fast " No. No. That is not what is happening here. But this is what is".

He then got down on one knee and pulled out the velvet box. He popped it open and there sat a Silver ring with a small simple diamond. He knew she wanted something small and simple.

To her, this was perfect. All her friends were there and the man proposing was her true love. She loved him with all her heart and always have and always will. She looked around and everyone was watching them. All eyes were on her waiting for her to answer him. She looked back at Sasuke who was still on his knee.

She was scared.

She froze. She couldn't move and was barely able to spit out the one word she did.

"No"

The whole room was socked. Everyone looked from Sasuke to Sakura then back to Sasuke.

He was in shock. But mostly disbelief. He was so, _hurt._

She looked at him with sadness in her eyes. And all he could do was gawk.

Before he could ask why, she quickly spun on her heel and ran off without saying a word. He looked around the room and saw Naruto. He stood there just as shocked as Sasuke. Then Naruto signaled with his hands for Sasuke to go after her.

When he found her she was sitting on a bench outside looking at the stars. When she saw him she started to walk away but Sasuke grabbed her arm and stopped her. He spun her around where she would be facing him.

Then he asked "what's wrong Sakura? What happened?"

She began to stifle a cry bit the tears came flowing own her face anyways.

She replied "How do I know you won't leave again!?"

He looked at her in disbelief. He knew why she would say this. But he knew it wouldn't happen. He was home for good.

"Sakura, I am not going to leave again. I'm home for good, I want to stay with you and start a family".

She stopped crying and hugged him tightly.

"Yes"

It caught him off guard. "What?"

"I said yes. Let's get married. Let's start a family and have a life together."

"Okay. Let's go tell everyone the good news."

"Alright let's go."

They went back inside and told all their friends the great news. Everyone was so happy especially Ino and Naruto because they had seen it coming and they were so excited Sasuke and Sakura were finally making it official.

* * *

**I just want to say thank you again to everyone who has read my stories and favorited them. You guys are amazing. Please review and favorite Story and me. Just kidding do whatever you want. But thanks again. And I will be writing again soon. Later dudes.**


End file.
